


Sleepless Nights

by WhatICallSuchFun



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Bonding, Pregnancy, References to Depression, Richonne - Freeform, Short & Sweet, Suicidal Thoughts, sleepy michonne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatICallSuchFun/pseuds/WhatICallSuchFun
Summary: Snippets of Rick and Michonne's relationship with their expected ups and downs as a couple. How will they work it out, how will their friends take it, and how will the citizens of Alexandria react to the news of an upcoming addition to the family? Obvious Richonne stuff and your daily dose of unnecessary feels.
Relationships: Rick Grimes & Michonne, Rick Grimes/Michonne
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	Sleepless Nights

# Chapter 1: Sleepless

She hadn’t slept in what felt like weeks. Her nights were constantly spent tossing and turning, back and forth desperately trying to find an even somewhat comfortable position without much luck. Her clothes were either too tight or too lose, hanging over her once muscular frame like an oversized coat. When she had first mentioned this to Carl, he had burst out laughing, but only before she stopped him dead in his tracks with a glare that could burn the sun. Her days were still spent patrolling the community, katana slung across her shoulder all the while absentmindedly stroking her ever-growing belly. Rick liked pointing out that she would gently sing or hum to the baby when they were alone or when she was deeply lost in thought. But right now those fond thoughts faded into the deeper recesses of her mind while all she could focus on was her much needed slumber; needless to say that intense focus only fueled her thoughts and that in turn kept her more awake. 

Tonight was worse than most. She’d been up the past few nights and now the baby was in a constant state of activity, kicking or wriggling around, almost as restless as she was. She was irritated, her eyes hung heavy, and she felt like she was moving in slow motion, limbs feeling as if they were trudging through cement. Rick was being unbelievably kind as of late, making sure she ate regularly, took over extra shifts as sentry so she could spend some time off her feet. Carl joined them in their daily rounds, acting as a constable in training, reporting back anything awry or off. He, much like his father, was caring for her just as much, if not more so. The two kept the house as quiet as they could at night, hopeful that the silence would help lull her to sleep. No such luck however, and here she was, once again, getting back out of bed in search of the only person who could help calm her and soothe her nerves. She tiptoed as best she could to not wake the rest of her family. Carl had long since gone to bed, checking in on his baby sister before doing so, and Daryl and Carol had gone a few hours after him. Rick however had refused, insistent that she would fall asleep more soundly without him by her side. As much as she respected and loved the man, sometimes he was just so stupidly wrong. All she wanted was to curl up next to him and snuggle as close as she could to her little one’s daddy. 

Sometimes she couldn’t help but laugh at how normal this all was in such in abnormal reality. Her pregnancy hormones were running rampant and this took more getting used to than the walker outbreak ever had. Nights like this she couldn’t help but remember when she first suspected that she was pregnant. A few months after they had started getting intimate, she had felt off. She got dizzy easily, was nauseous frequently and tired a lot more quickly than she ever had before. And then she was late. Before that she had dismissed her other symptoms, convincing herself that she was somehow getting sick. The flu, a bad case of the common cold if she was lucky. But then she noticed that Mother Nature had ignored her theories, and that is when the alarms started blaring. Surprisingly enough the first person she went to was Deanna. She wanted the woman to know that within months their community would once again be welcoming a child for all to ooh and aah at. She had taken Michonne off guard, offered her a cup of tea and sat her down for a nice chat. She assured the younger woman that they would take the necessary steps to ensure that she would have a successful pregnancy, but before that she asked Michonne if she was certain that she was carrying. 

“Well no, I suppose not. The symptoms are all there but no. I don’t have a test if that’s what you’re getting at.” 

Without further prying, Deanna made her way to the bathroom and rummaged through the cupboard under the sink, pulled out a box from its wrapping in a brown paper bag, and handed it to Michonne before sending her home. 

“No rush. Take it when you are ready. Just let me know when you’re certain?” Michonne nodded, went to leave, and was stopped by the elder woman’s gentle hold around her wrist. 

“You call the shots here, you hear me? You do what you want, and I’ll make sure it happens. We don’t need any more tragedy ‘round here.” She released her grip and Michonne headed home, nearly in tears as she went. Damn hormones. 

After her encounter with Alexandria’s head honcho she took the test immediately, waited the necessary time span and checked the results. This time she couldn’t hold back her tears, and instead she let the flow freely down her cheeks, simultaneously excited and terrified, but not for the same reason as most expectant mothers. She wasn’t sure how long all of this would last, and the last thing she wanted was to give birth and raise a child among the chaos and gore of this world. But for now, she would not dwell on it. Could not let herself, or those dark thoughts would return, and she would sink back into that desolate place that where no one should have to live. Instead she would wait. Wait for Rick to come home from patrol, wait until dinner was over, where she could talk to him alone as the rest of the home spent the remainder of the night out and about the community. Until then she would relax, relieved of her duties for the day, she allowed herself to take a warm and comforting shower. Allowing the heat of the droplets to cascade over her, over them both, as the stress of the day spilled out, leaving her feeling warm, secure, and safe, if even for a moment. She soaped up, rinsed, and spent some extra time gingerly rubbing the smooth expanse of her abdomen. Tracing small patterns along the muscle, remembering her first experience being pregnant. She smiled sadly in remembrance, hoping that this time things would turn out a little better. 

As she descended down the stairs to find Rick, she was hit with the memory of telling him. 

She had stuck to her plan. After the dishes were done, after Carl had gone with Carol to an event at Deanna’s, Daryl was still out recruiting with Aaron, she had gone about telling the man, the one she was now finally willing to admit that she loved. They had laid together on the couch, her tucked snug against him. He had his arm wrapped around her waist, hand splayed along her stomach, and instead of mustering up the courage to actually tell him she just intertwined their fingers and stroked the top of his hand with her thumb. She leaned back against him, cocking her head back further to see him, and she saw how he looked at her. She saw her own eyes reflected in his, seeing nothing but love and true affection. 

“You know I love you right?” He furrowed his brows in response. She felt him tense slightly beneath her. 

“It’s just, I don’t want you to doubt that. I know I haven’t said it before, but I do need you to know that. For a while now I’ve known. I couldn’t, no, I didn’t want it to happen.” She tightened her grip on his hand. “Once everything started hitting the fan, I gave up hope on finding anyone, I didn’t want to. Didn’t want to need anyone. But I do. I need you….and Carl, Judith.” She brought their joined hands up to her mouth, giving knuckles a quick peck. 

“I need us to be together, a family, all of us.” She returned their hands back to her stomach and gave a relieved sign. She relaxed back against him, head returning to his chest, listening to the steady rhythmic beating of his heart. He pulled her tighter to him, securing her as close as physically possible before sneaking his hand up the hem of her shirt, running it slowly up and down the supple exposed skin of her belly. She hummed in response to the motions, feeling him smile against her as she did so. 

“How long have you known?” She asked, stress gone, tone now teasing and playful. 

“I’ve had my suspicions. You’ve been different lately, Carl’s even noticed. You forget that I’ve seen a pregnancy or two before?” He couldn’t help but chuckle and she could feel the light rumble echo through his chest. “Figured I’d give you time. I’m glad you told me…well, sort of told me.” He continued the massaging motions and planted a gentle kiss to the top of her head. 

She smiled, remembering how nervous she had been. 

Despite the sluggishness in her limbs, the incessant kicking of the baby, and the sleeplessness, she knew that she always had somebody to turn to. Knew that she had a support system greater than she could have ever imagined, even in something as trivial as needing someone to help ease her to sleep. Sometimes she still couldn’t believe how foolish she’d been, so scared to tell him. 

She had no need to search for him. As soon as she reached the bottom of the stairs, she could see the mass of curly hair that she’d grown to love. He was seated on the couch, book in hand, flipping through the pages every so often. She stood there, admiring him, loving him. Smiling at the scene before her. 

“Still can’t sleep?” Damn, she must have been humming again. 

Instead of answering she made her way over to his side, kissed his temple, and curled up against him with her head resting in his lap. 

“Do you want me to head up with you, or-” She cut him off with a finger to the lips. 

“No. Just stay here. I don’t have as much wiggle room, might make it easier.” He switched positions, pulling her gently up his chest to wrap his arms around her, discarding the book before throwing a blanket over them both. 

“He’s still kicking!” She whined into his chest and he replied with a hearty laugh. She couldn’t suppress a groan. 

“No, you don’t get to do that. Why don’t you try sleeping with a little football player inside you?” 

He pulled her closer still, onto his lap, moving her shirt up ever so slightly so he could rest his hand along the now protruding belly. She hummed in response to the warmth of his hand, curled up into him and pulled even more blanket onto herself. 

“I’m cold too you know.” He mock moaned. 

“So help me God Rick! I will cut that hand off if you take anymore,” She said as she pulled more yet onto her and the little one. 

He grumped in response. “Fine, fine. You say that now but, in a few months, you’d miss it,” He replied, tone soaking with innuendo. She would have gone to elbow him, but he jumped back slightly in response to the tap taping of the tiny feet beneath his fingers. 

“He really is a little pro, isn’t he?” His voice was so full of amazement she could cry. 

“Mm hmm. It’s what I’ve been trying to tell you,” She said as more tiny kicks landed. 

“Let’s try and put him to bed.” Rick covered her from head to toe with the fluffy blanket and massaged her belly, attempting to lull the little one to sleep. He traced gentle patterns along her soft stomach and hummed along to “hush little baby.” Within minutes both Mommy and baby were out. 

“Michonne?” He whispered. “Michonne?” A little louder this time. 

Once he made sure she was out, he gingerly tucked her into his arms, carried her up to bed, and made sure she was well tucked in. He lay next to her, still rubbing up and down her belly to soothe the little one they both loved so dearly, before drifting off himself, but not before her graced her with a peck to the forehead and a whisper of “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is an edited version of a fic I wrote in 2015, and unfortunately I haven't kept up with show since then so this won't continue with the canon timeline at this point. I have multiple chapters written and will post them shortly once they're fully polished off. Tags and notes will be updated with each chapter. I have this rated as mature for now, but it will likely move on to explicit at some point.
> 
> I suck at summaries and whatnot, sorry!  
> This is written purely for fun and I hope you all enjoy it! Kudos and comments are appreciated!!!
> 
> Love,  
> -Such Fun


End file.
